This invention relates to a pressure actuated switch and more particularly to a pressure actuated switch which is constructed in a relatively simple manner, using few component parts and being economically manufacturable, while being rugged and durable, and reliable in operation.
Pressure actuated switches of various types have been employed in numerous applications where the pressure condition of a pressure source or line must be converted to an electrical signal. Exemplary of existing pressure switches are those disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,913 issued to H. L. Dobrikin on Mar. 15, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,581 issued to H. L. Dobrikin on May 3, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,716 issued to C. Horowitz on June 11, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,313 issued to B. Klimek on Apr. 6, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,895 issued to C. Horowitz and B. Klimek on Mar. 15, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,773 issued to B. Klimek on July 7, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,107 issued to H. L. Dobrikin on Sept. 15, 1970.
Pressure switches which operate with a "snap action" are especially useful due to their inherent insensitivity to vibration and switch chatter. A switch having such snap action characteristic and being advantageously formed for improved reliability, and ease and economy of manufacture is particularly useful.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved pressure actuated switch.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pressure actuated snap action switch of advantageous design achieving improved reliability, and ease and economy of manufacture.
In an illustrative embodiment of this invention, a pressure actuated switch is provided which has a relatively simplified construction in an advantageously formed housing having a cavity therein. A metal contact plate within such cavity has a central portion engaged with an operative portion of a spring, preferably comprising a strip of spring metal supported at its opposite ends. In the preferred embodiment a pair of contacts on the surface of the metal contact plate and, electrically interconnected by such plate, are engagable with a pair of otherwise electrically insulated contacts which are supported from an end wall of the housing. Under the influence of pressure applied through a port to a diaphragm in the housing, the contact plate is moved in opposition to the spring means to bring the contact areas or contacts of the contact plate into electrical contact with the contacts on the housing.
This invention contemplates other objects, features and advantages which will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.